


Typical Meeting

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude and Lorenz argue like an old married couple, Gen, Lighthearted, M/M, Verdant Wind shenanigans, no beta we die like Glenn, right? Right?, some people are tired of it. Others are used to it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Claude and Lorenz disrupt yet another meeting. Seteth turns to the youngest Deer to solve the issue.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Typical Meeting

“I’m not saying—“ Claude tried to argue. 

“Really? Then what are you saying?” Lorenz challenged. 

“I’m trying to say what I’m trying to say!” Claude threw his hands in the air. 

“Well, you’re not doing a good job with it.” Lorenz crossed his arms. Claude sputtered. 

Lysithea and Cyril exchanged a look. 

Claude and Lorenz were both very capable leaders in the own rights. However, it seemed that when they came together to make a decision they simply…couldn’t. 

Seteth cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should dismiss the meeting for a brief, five minute, recess.” It was not a suggestion. 

Lorenz and Claude both agreed (thankfully) on that. Lorenz got up and left. Claude tapped his foot, waiting fifteen seconds before he followed suit. 

Seteth sighed and leaned back in his chair. Most of the group filed out, barring him, Flayn, Byleth, Lysithea, and Cyril. 

“They are very difficult to work with.” Seteth observed. 

Byleth nodded in agreement. They looked around the room, then looked at Cyril and Lysithea, who were too busy talking to each other to want to leave the room. 

“Hm.” Byleth tapped their chin. 

Seteth followed their train of thought. He leaned over to Flayn, whispering to her softly. She brightened up. 

“Lysithea! Cyril!” She beamed. 

The two looked at her, nearly blinded by her radiant smile. 

“Y-Yeah?” Cyril asked suspiciously. 

“You’re close with Claude, right, Cyril? And Lysithea! You’re close with Lorenz? You both share a relic, after all!” Flayn smiled at the two of them. 

Cyril started to nod. Lysithea shook her head quickly. “No!” She argued. “I see where this is going. No.”

Byleth clasped their hands together. “Please.”

Cyril swiftly caught on as well. “No.” 

“I have something to ask of you two.” Seteth said, as if they had not already drawn conclusions themselves. “Someone needs to help those two work out their differences. You two would be perfect for the role. The fate of our army, nay, all of Fodlan could depend on this.”

“I’d be better at cleanin’ up a place for Claude, not trying to clean his relationships.” Cyril shook his head. 

Lysithea was a little puffed up with pride. “Hmph. Well, I appreciate you realizing that we can handle large tasks. However, Cyril is right. Fixing things for those two...immature fools is not something that I want to do.”

Byleth clasped their hands together tighter. “Please.” They emphasized. 

“It really would be so incredibly helpful!” Flayn tried. 

“No!” Lysithea and Cyril said at the same time. 

Byleth opened their mouth again. Lysithea pointed at them. “Don’t you dare try to bribe me with sweets.” She threatened. Byleth shut their mouth again. 

“Are you certain that we cannot convince you?” Seteth tried one more time. 

“Not gonna work.” Cyril said. 

Lysithea crossed her arms. “Positive. Don’t even try it.”

Seteth sighed. Flayn looked disappointed. Byleth hung their head. 

Raphael came back in. “Hey, everyone! Meeting back on?” 

With his boisterous entry, the rest of the army leaders came filing in, finishing up their break. Six minutes after the initial dismissal, Claude and Lorenz walked in. Together. 

They took their seats next to each other without a complaint. 

“Go ahead and start the meeting, Claude.” Lorenz looked at him. 

“My pleasure, Lorenz.” Claude smiled, then began to go over what he had been trying to say earlier. 

After he finished, Lorenz opened his mouth. Seteth winced, prepared for some sort of argument to begin. 

“Perhaps you should write to Holst to ensure that his troops don’t interfere?” The purple noble simply suggested. 

Claude nodded along. “That’d help ensure that our plan will work.”

Seteth blinked, confused. Flayn lit up again. 

Lysithea and Cyril exchanged a look. 

As Lorenz and Claude bantered instead of argued about the plans, only Byleth could see the pair’s hands linked beneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> My Twitter is @pangrym !


End file.
